1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warhead which incorporates a rotationally-symmetrical hollow charge, and provides for a selectively centered or eccentric triggering thereof through the intermediary of suitably arranged detonators.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
From the disclosure of copending and still unpublished German Patent Appln. No. P35 01 649, a warhead has become known, through the intermediary of which there can be attacked either thinly-armored or heavily-armored targets. For this purpose, in addition to the centrally-located detonator, there is provided at least one eccentrically-located detonator. Upon a triggering of the eccentric detonator being implemented, the hollow charge generates a whip-like jet. The particles of the insert which are accelerated by the explosive material will strike adjoiningly and in sequence against the target and produce therein a slit-like elongated hole. The penetrating action in the target which is achieved thereby is inadequate for combating helicopters and lightly-armored vehicles. For this purpose, it is necessary to achieve a greater penetrating effect in the target.